Bittersweet
by Autumn2day
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah perjuangan Park Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih mencintai sang mantan kekasih/"Tidak Baekhyun. Jangan pergi lagi. Kau boleh menyakitiku lagi, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Baek tapi kumohon jangan pergi lagi."/"Maaf, Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak bisa kembali kepadamu.". This is ChanBaek/Oneshoot/YAOI/MPREG/Read n Review?


Cinta?

Obsesi?

Kecemburuan?

Pengkhianatan?

Bukankah itu semua adalah hal biasa di dalam suatu hubungan?

Termasuk di dalam hubungan percintaan seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria berwajah tampan yang luar biasa dengan tinggi badan di atas rata – rata yang mampu membuat wanita menjerit histeris. Namun percintaannya tak semulus wajah tampannya.

Dia sudah melakukan itu berulang kali hingga tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia menyakiti hati Chanyeol tanpa adanya rasa belas kasih padanya. Dia, orang itu adalah kekasih yang sangat Chanyeol cintai dengan sepenuh jiwanya bahkan dengan bodohnya meskipun di sakiti berkali – kali olehnya tetap saja Chanyeol bertahan di sisinya.

Sejak awal Chanyeol sudah menduga jika hal ini akan sering terjadi menimpanya saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan dengan seorang pria berwajah manis yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Ketika ia mulai dengan menyakiti hati Chanyeol tanpa menoleh keadaannya, ketika ia tidak menganggap Chanyeol ada, ketika ia berjalan beriringan dengan orang lain dan ketika bibirnya mengecup bibir lain selain bibirnya. Chanyeol benar – benar sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Ini mulai terjadi saat dua tahun yang lalu, ketika dengan keberanian yang Chanyeol miliki menyatakan perasaan cinta untuknya. Dia langsung menerima pernyataan Chanyeol? Tidak. tidak sama sekali setelah pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang ketiga padanya.

Ia sudah menolak dua kali dengan alasan yang sama yaitu ia masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Chanyeol tahu dirinya adalah orang bodoh yang masih saja terus mengejar cinta darinya meskipun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun semua berubah ketika pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang ketiga, dia akan menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya dengan syarat.

Chanyeol harus mencoba menghilangkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya terhadap mantan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol pikir dirinya pasti bisa melakukannya, yeah setidaknya itu bertahan selama satu tahun namun di tahun berikutnya ketika orang itu kembali hadir di kehidupan kekasihnya semua usaha Chanyeol terasa sia – sia selama ini.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, orang itu adalah sepupu dari Chanyeol. Mantan dari kekasihnya adalah keluarga Chanyeol sendiri. Dirinya sungguh tidak mengetahui siapa mantannya sebelumnya. Dan juga sepertinya sepupu Chanyeol ini tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan mantannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan ketika bahu kanannya di tepuk seseorang. Wajah cemas dan khawatir yang muncul di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah di kantor?" Tanya orang itu. Orang yang selama ini sukses mematahkan hati Chanyeol sekaligus yang menyembuhkan hatinya. Dia Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menanggapi kekhawatirannya. Mata besarnya melirik ke arah sebuah piring di hadapan Baekhyun yang sudah kosong. "Ingin tambah es krimnya?" Tanya Chanyeol padanya yang dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya dan tak lupa wajah menggemaskan miliknya. Ia memang sangat menyukai es krim apalagi di musim panas ini.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk memanggil pelayan dan kembali memesankan es krim untuk Baekhyun. Tak lama, pesanan Baekhyun datang dan dengan semangat ia melahapnya membuat pria yang berstatus kekasih sahnya terkekeh geli.

"Makan es krimnya pelan – pelan sayang. Aku tidak akan memintanya." Ujar Chanyeol padanya sambil mengusap rambutnya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan merenggutkan wajahnya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh iya Chanyeol-ah. Besok aku akan membawa Mogu ke dokter hewan lagi, sepertinya akhir – akhir ini nafsu makannya menurun."

Mogu adalah kucing peliharaan mereka yang telah mereka rawat sejak enam bulan yang lalu karena Baekhyun yang menemukannya di jalan. Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak, dirinya tahu jika ini hanyalah akal – akalannya saja agar bisa bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang memang membuka sebuah klinik hewan.

"Benarkah? Haruskah kita sekarang pergi untuk membawanya ke dokter hewan?" Tawar Chanyeol pura – pura terkejut yang di sambut gelengan pelan olehnya.

"Tidak sekarang karena aku ingin menghabiskan kencan kita sampai malam nanti dan juga ini hari minggu Chan, pasti mereka libur." Elaknya. Oh haruskah Chanyeol memaksa sepupunya untuk membuka tempat praktek sekarang?

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kita habiskan kencan kita hanya berdua." Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang berwarna seperti permen kapas. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

Jika sedang berduaan seperti ini, ia tampak baik – baik saja dan terlihat jika dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol juga. Karena itu, Chanyeol sangat menyukai jika mereka sedang berkencan seperti ini. Mereka ini jarang sekali menikmati kencan ini di karnakan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang menumpuk dan tak jarang dirinya harus berpergian keluar kota ataupun keluar negeri. begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk sebagai pengajar mata pelajaran seni di sebuah sekolah.

Ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja tiba – tiba bergetar hebat, tanda ada panggilan telepon masuk. Nama Xi Luhan selaku sekertarisnya tertera di layar ponsel.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ini pasti masalah pekerjaan dan ini benar – benar merusak suasana kencan romantisnya bersama Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendiaminya saja.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat? Pasti itu sangat penting."

Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan kencan kita." Ujar Chanyeol pelan padanya. "Tidak apa – apa Chanyeol-ah. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ayo angkat."

Setelah Baekhyun memberikan gesture mimik wajahnya untuk menyuruhnya mengangkat telepon yang tak ada henti – hentinya memanggil nomor Chanyeol. ia menghembuskan napas kasarnya, sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan ini karena –

"Hallo? Ada apa Luhan?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan malas. ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang melanjutkan memakan es krimnya.

[Kau harus bersiap – siap sekarang.]

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Bersiap – siap untuk apa?"

[Jam 4 nanti kita harus segera terbang ke Jepang.]

"Bukankah kita akan berangkat ke Jepang besok?"

[Tuan Takasih memajukan harinya. Aku baru mendapat info ini beberapa menit yang lalu.]

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Baiklah, kita ketemuan di bandara."

Pria tinggi itu mematikan sambungan telponnya. Takasih sialan, jika saja pria tua itu bukanlah orang penting pasti Chanyeol tidak ingin meninggalkan kencan ini. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati raut wajah Baekhyun yang kecewa sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya dan mau tak mau Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol mengusap surai kekasih manisnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia nampak murung, terlihat ia hanya mengaduk – aduk es krimnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah padanya. Lagi – lagi seperti ini dan ini sama sekali bukan keinginan Chanyeol.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya agar melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Wajah tampan Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah senyuman dan berharap senyuman ini akan tertular pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Ini bukan kemauanku, sayang."

"Hm, aku mengerti."

Jawab Baekhyun dengan lemas membuat Chanyeol menggigit ujung hidungnya dengan gemas. ia tahu jika saat ini Baekhyun sedang badmood karena lagi – lagi dirinya yang mengacaukan kencan mereka karena pekerjaan Chanyeol.

Ia memukul bidang dada Chanyeol dengan pelan, ia bisa merasakan jika saat ini Baekhyun tengah malu akibat perlakuan Chanyeol tadi terbukti dengan wajahnya yang memerah membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas terhadap kekasihnya.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku sedang merencanakan liburan kita ke Paris." Ujar Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat mata sipit itu terlihat membesar. Kemudian kepalanya kembali menoleh ke samping menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun pasti akan merasa tertarik apalagi kota romantis itu adalah kota impiannya.

"Apa? Liburan ke Paris?"

Chanyeol mengganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah merencanakan ini jauh – jauh hari sebelumnya dan mengosongkan jadwalku untuk tiga hari."

"Itu kapan?"

"Aku berencana minggu depan? Apa itu bagus?" Tanya Chanyeol yang di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan juga senyuman yang mengambang di wajah manisnya membuat hati pria tinggi itu meleleh melihatnya.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai ganti kencan kita yang gagal hari ini. Kau suka?"

Ia menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak anjing yang lucu. "Tentu aku sangat menyukainya, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Jadi kau tidak marah lagi denganku kan?"

"Hm, aku tidak marah asalkan kau bisa menepatinya."

Tentu saja Baekhyun pasti tidak akan marah lagi karna Chanyeol mengajaknya liburan di Paris. Dan juga Chanyeol pasti akan memanfaatkan liburan itu untuk membuat Baekhyun bisa seutuhnya jatuh cinta padanya dan menyakinkan jika ia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada mantan kekasihnya karena semua perasaannya akan jatuh kepada Park Chanyeol seorang.

Yeah – Chanyeol sangat percaya diri karena dia tidak pernah putus asa membuat Baekhyun mencintainya meskipun terasa sangat sulit.

Chanyeol mengecup pipinya yang terasa sangat lembut yang sangat ia sukai. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menepatinya. Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi sayang."

Chanyeol memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kekasihnya tengah bersiap – siap akan pergi. Chanyeol mencium ubun – ubun kepala Baekhyun sehingga bau shampoonya yang terasa sangat manis hinggap di indera penciuman Chanyeol.

Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Hati – hati, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Perlahan jalannya menuju pintu cafe, ujung matanya bisa melirik ke arah orang itu yang memang sudah ia ketahui keberadaanya sejak awal Chanyeol memasuki kafe ini. Dia adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun bernama Oh Sehun yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sepupunya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kafe, mobil berwarna merah miliknya terparkir tepat di depan kafe sehingga Chanyeol dapat melihat ketakutannya selama ini. Ketidakinginannya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Luhan.

– Karena ketika Chanyeol harus pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk pekerjaannya saat ini pasti Baekhyun akan menghampiri meja Sehun yang kebetulan ia sedang sendirian berada di sana yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dan Baekhyun pasti melupakan jika saat ini Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Bittersweet**

 **.**

 **YAOI/BL – MPREG!**

 **.**

 **Ada Band – Manusia Bodoh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah semenjak setahun yang lalu Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun sepakat untuk menyewa sebuah apartermen untuk mereka tempati bersama. Sebenarnya ini keinginan Chanyeol, hanya untuk mengurangi rasa khawatirnya pada Baekhyun saja.

Chanyeol kekasih yang posesif?

Tidak juga, karena Chanyeol akan selalu membebaskan apa yang menjadi privasi Baekhyun termasuk dalam urusan ponsel yang Baekhyun pegang saat ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyentuh ponselnya meskipun Chanyeol memiliki keinginan kuat untuk melihat apa saja isi di dalam ponsel Baekhyun. Itu semua hanya bisa Chanyeol pendam karena ia tau jika Chanyeol membuka ponsel Baekhyun yang ada hanya sakit hati yang bertambah.

Wallpaper di ponselnya memang foto mereka berdua tapi mungkin saja semua isi pesannya adalah pesan mesra bersama Sehun. Chanyeol tidak suka mengirimi Baekhyun dengan pesan karena Chanyeol lebih suka untuk menghubunginya langsung.

Meskipun begitu Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling sering memegang ponsel Chanyeol. Entah itu untuk berfoto di ponselnya atau bermain game disana. Chanyeol sangat terbuka dan membiarkan Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Chanyeol tidak takut karena ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melakukan hal aneh.

Seperti yang saat ini sedang Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol sedang menonton televisi di atas sofa bersama Baekhyun yang sedang bersender di samping Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengotak – atik sesuatu di ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Siapa Kim Soyoung, Chan?" Tanyanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan sempurna ketika sebuah pesan dari nomor asing hinggap di ponsel milik Chanyeol. Mata besar Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada televisi.

"Dia mantan kekasihku dulu saat sekolah." Jawab Chanyeol tenang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergerak menjauh dari tubuhnya dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Mantan kekasihmu? Kau yakin? kenapa aku baru mengetahui hal ini?" Ia memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh curiga. Ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti ini malah membuat Chanyeol ingin berteriak betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya jika sedang cemburu seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengambil tubuh mungilnya dan dipeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. "Kau cemburu ya?" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan telinganya. Baekhyun mendengus dan memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Jangan bertanya lagi, Chan. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah, dia memang mantan kekasihku dulu dan aku tidak memberitahumu karena kupikir itu tidaklah penting, sayang. Dia baru saja menghubungiku lagi karena ia memintaku untuk datang ke acara reunian sekolah. Kau mau ikut?"

Bisa Chanyeol lihat mulut Baekhyun membulat kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku ingin ikut. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin soyoung itu mendekatimu lagi."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar suaranya yang manja. "Tenang saja, jika dia mendekatiku dan menggodaku pun aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padanya karena aku sudah memiliki Tinkerbell kesayanganku."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna ketika Chanyeol sudah berhasil melayangkan kecupan manis di bibirnya. "Oh, tapi kapan acaranya?"

"Besok malam. Apa kau bisa?"

Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, besok aku akan pergi ke seminar sampai larut malam. Maaf ya, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang tertunduk lesu. "Tidak apa – apa, Baek. Aku bisa pergi sendiri jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Ujar Chanyeol untuk menenangkan kekasihnya sambil mengusapkan tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan senyum kecil mengambang di wajah manisnya. "Aku akan mengizinkanmu minum bersama teman – teman lamamu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, sayang."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka mengguling ke samping. Tubuh besar Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol melayangkan kecupan – kecupan ringan di setiap inci wajah Baekhyun sedangkan yang di cium hanya terkekeh geli.

Kecupan – kecupan ringan itu berganti ketika bibir tebal Chanyeol hinggap di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia langsung melumatnya dengan ganas. Kalau di pikir – pikir lagi, mereka sudah lama tidak berciuman panas seperti ini.

Jika sedang berciuman seperti ini Chanyeol adalah pihak yang berdominan kadang Chanyeol sangat sulit menahan nafsunya jika mulai seperti ini. Tangan nakalnya sudah meraba di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sudah menyelinap di balik kaos berwarna biru langit yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ciumannya turun ke leher Baekhyun yang mulus membuat Chanyeol bernafsu untuk menandainya.

Baekhyun sungguh terkejut merasakan gigitan kecil di lehernya dengan cepat tangan Baekhyun memegang kuat bahu Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. "Ch-chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sudah hampir melewati batasnya.

Chanyeol seolah tersadar dan melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang telah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Shit, Chanyeol lupa jika Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang sedang di kuasai nafsu seperti tadi.

"M-maaf, Baek." Lirih Chanyeol dengan sangat menyesal.

Baekhyun tak berkata apapun selain bangkit dan pergi memasuki kamar mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di atas sofa.

Pikiran dan pandangan Chanyeol mendadak kosong setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Ia sudah menyadari sejak dulu jika itu bukan hanya sebuah alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Tapi karena Baekhyun sendiri yang tak ingin di sentuh oleh Chanyeol.

Penolakan seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap sakit sama seperti sejak pertama kali Baekhyun menolaknya?

Mencintai Baekhyun memang semenyakitkan ini ya?

Tubuhnya perlahan bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka. Ruangan gelap adalah objek pertama yang Chanyeol lihat. Ia juga dapat melihat gundukan di atas ranjangnya.

Kaki panjangnya menghampiri Baekhyun di atas ranjang, ia duduk di sisi tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk dengan matanya sedang pura – pura terpejam. Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tidur yang nyenyak."

Bibir tebal itu jatuh pada dahi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Tubuh Chanyeol bangkit menuju kamar mandi, setidaknya ia harus menenangkan adiknya yang sudah terbangun tadi.

Tapi tanpa Chanyeol sadari setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mata sipit Baekhyun perlahan terbuka. Tangannya terangkat untuk memegang dahinya yang tadi di kecup oleh Chanyeol. Hatinya meringis.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya saat petang menjelang, langit sore yang begitu indah bercampur semburat awan – awan tipis yang menutupi cahaya matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan cahaya matahari itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di sebuah gedung bertingkat yang di mana ada seseorang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya membuat pergerakannya terhenti sejenak. Matanya melirik ke arah tamu sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Tanya pria mungil itu bername tag Xi Luhan menghampiri meja bosnya. Di lihatnya bos muda itu sedang sibuk membolak balikan kertas dan membacanya sangat serius. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Xiaolu." Jawabnya singkat membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak melupakan malam ini kan?" Tanya Luhan yang masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Luhan melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Satu jam lagi, pikirnya.

Chanyeol menutup laptopnya setelah ia kira pekerjaannya telah selesai semua. Tubuhnya menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kau ingin pergi bersama siapa?"

"Mungkin Haowen akan ikut bersamaku. Akhir – akhir ini anak itu sangat rewel jika aku tinggal. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Chanyeol menghelakan napasnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan merapihkan beberapa berkas – berkas penting yang berada di atas mejanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak kekasihku tapi dia sedang sibuk jadi aku ikut bersamamu ya? Tenang saja, pakai mobilku."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Boleh saja. Tapi kita harus menjemput Haowen di rumahku dulu."

"Baiklah, itu bukan masalah."

Luhan dan Chanyeol akan berangkat menuju acara reunian sekolah mereka. Sangat kebetulan sekali jika Chanyeol dan Luhan dulunya adalah teman satu kelas yeah meskipun dulu mereka tidak terlalu akrab seperti saat ini karena Luhan termasuk tipe murid yang pendiam.

Sebelum mereka ke acara itu, mobil Chanyeol terarah ke rumah Luhan yang sangat sederhana menjemput anak kandung Luhan yaitu Haowen. Anak laki – laki berusia 6 tahun itu lumayan dekat dengan Chanyeol karena memang sedari dulu Chanyeol menyukai anak kecil apalagi Haowen adalah anak yang menyenangkan.

Menjemput Haowen tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama karna sejak tadi Haowen pun telah berpakaian rapih sesuai dengan intruksi Luhan tadi pagi jadi Luhan hanya perlu menjemput Haowen saja di rumahnya.

Mobil Chanyeol kembali bergerak ke sebuah hotel berbintang 5 di tengah kota Seoul. Menurut Kim Soyoung, acara reunian mereka akan di adakan di ballroom Plaza Seoul Hotel pada pukul 7 malam ini.

Beberapa pelayan hotel menyambut kedatangan mereka ketika mereka tiba di sana. Mulut kecil Haowen tak berhenti mengoceh melihat dekorasi mewah yang hotel itu berikan bahkan Luhan harus sibuk mendiami anak satu – satunya.

Setelah melakukan registrasi langkah mereka memasuki ballroom yang sudah ramai dengan beberapa orang dan juga musik yang mengalun indah di sana. Mata Chanyeol dengan cepat menemukan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

Dia Kim Jongin, sahabat Chanyeol sewaktu di sekolah. Mereka layaknya saudara jika sedang bersama, tak terbendung aib Chanyeol yang di pegang oleh Jongin. Namun sejak masuk kuliah mereka harus berpisah karena Jongin harus pindah ke kota lain.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Uh? Kim Jongin!"

Tubuh mereka berpelukan erat seolah pelukan itu dapat melepas rindunya. Senyuman di wajah mereka nampak merekah indah. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan takjub.

"Huah, sialan. Kau sangat berbeda sekarang, Yoda." Ujarnya pada sahabat lamanya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Apa? Aku semakin tampan? Jauh lebih tampan darimu?" Sahutnya dengan percaya diri.

Jongin memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Heol. Bajingan satu ini."

Dengan cepat Jongin memiting leher Chanyeol dan membuat pria tinggi itu meringis kesakitan. Mereka terbiasa melakukan ini pada saat sekolah tapi sepertinya ini tidak biasa di lihat oleh anak berusia 6 tahun itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Haowen.

"Paman hitam! Stop! Kau menyakiti paman Chanyeol!" Seru Haowen dengan kerutan di dahinya membuat Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah Haowen dengan tatapan melongo.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Haowen. Ia melepaskan rangkulan Jongin yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi. "Tenang Haowen-ah. Paman ini tidak menyakitiku kok."

"Eh tunggu, bukankah ini Xi Luhan?"

Jari telunjuk Jongin mengarah pada pria mungil yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap interaksi kedua sahabat lama itu. Luhan tersenyum kikuk pada Jongin karena mereka dulu tidak pernah saling sapa. Hanya sebatas tau nama saja.

Jari telunjuk Jongin kembali mengarah anak laki – laki di samping Luhan. "Dan ini anakmu?" Tanya Jongin dan di jawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Ayo beri salam pada Paman Jongin." Bisik Luhan pada Haowen. Anak laki – laki itu menurut dengan apa yang babanya katakan. "Annyeong haseyo. Xi Haowen imnida."

Haowen membungkukan badannya membuat Jongin mengacak rambut di kepala Haowen dengan gemas. "Wah, anakmu sangat pintar Luhan. Oh ya apa ibunya tidak ikut kemari?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Luhan terdiam. Seharusnya ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jika ada seseorang yang akan bertanya seperti ini. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif untuknya.

Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat Luhan karena Chanyeol tau saat ini pasti Luhan sedang kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban yang pas untuk menjawabnya maka ia langsung merangkul leher Jongin.

"Yang kau cari ada disini. Aku adalah ibu dari Haowen." Ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin memukul lengannya dan terkekeh pelan untuk menanggapi candaan sahabatnya.

"Sialan kau, tapi kenapa wajah Haowen mirip seseorang yang aku kenal ya? Oh ya, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut sempurna, ia menatap Jongin dengan bingung. "Siapa?"

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kau juga akan tau nanti, dia menunggumu di area pool. Aku harus pergi, Yoda. Ah, nomor teleponku masih yang lama. Sampai berjumpa lagi."

Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh dengan tatapan bingung. Anak itu semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak mengatakan langsung siapa yang dia maksud.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya. Sang pelaku siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap aneh Chanyeol. "Kau kenapa? Tidak ingin menemui orang itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku penasaran. Kau mau ikut?" Kini giliran Luhan yang menganggukan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun juga Luhan tidak punya teman akrab sewaktu sekolah sehingga tidak ada seseorang selain Chanyeol yang dapat ia ajak bicara. Tapi sedetik kemudian hatinya menjadi was – was, semoga saja ia tidak bertemu orang itu.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol melangkah menuju area pool yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari area ballroom di belakangnya ada Luhan dan Haowen yang berjalan gandengan tangan. Ternyata di area pool juga lumayan ramai dengan teman – teman sekolahnya dulu. Yeah, ada beberapa yang Chanyeol kenal tapi ia sedang malas menyapa mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah."

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang ketika Luhan memanggil namanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengantar Haowen ke rest room. Aku akan kembali cepat." Pamit Luhan yang di jawab senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah Luhan pergi, matanya terus mencari seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Jongin sampai akhirnya kakinya berhenti di pinggir kolam renang dewasa ketika ada suara memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras membuat Chanyeol seketika menolehkan kepalanya.

Hatinya tertegun ketika melihat orang itu. Bukan, bukan orang yang tadi memanggil namanya akan tetapi orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mengenal kedua orang yang saat ini sudah tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Oh Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol seolah bersikap biasa saja mengetahui kekasihnya lebih memilih menemani mantannya pergi reunian dibanding dirinya yang jelas berstatus kekasih sahnya. Di samping Sehun, dia Byun Baekhyun kekasihnya. Sehun memang satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak terkejut aku baru pulang dari London?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol. Terkejut? Tentu saja tidak karena Chanyeol sudah mengetahui kepulangan Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu dan berhasil mengacaukan hubungan percintaannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. aku sudah tau dari kakek." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santai dan senyum tipisnya. Tatapan Chanyeol tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang sepertinya ia sangat terkejut mengetahui Chanyeol ada di sini juga.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Maaf aku tidak mengunjungimu sebelumnya karena aku sangat sibuk, kau tau aku baru saja membuka klinik hewan di daerah Gangnam."

"Hm, aku juga tau itu."

"Oh Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tidak mengunjungiku?"

"Kau tau, aku juga sama sibuknya sepertimu."

Sehun kembali terkekeh ketika sepupunya tak pernah berubah sifatnya yang selalu santai menjawab apapun termasuk saat menjawab pertanyaan pelajaran di sekolah dulu. Kepalanya menoleh pada pria mungil yang sedari tadi di sampingnya.

"Ah iya hampir saja lupa. Kau ingat bukan dulu saat masih sekolah aku memiliki kekasih ini orangnya perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun dan Baekhyun, perkenalkan dia Park Chanyeol sepupuku."

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanan ke arahnya untuk bersalam. Bagi Baekhyun ini terasa sangat canggung tapi kenapa berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan pria bertelinga peri itu memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu di sini, Byun Baekhyun."

Jika ada penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik di dunia mungkin itu akan jatuh pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Meskipun hatinya menangis dan marah saat ini tapi Chanyeol mampu bersikap biasa saja seolah Baekhyun itu bukanlah kekasih yang begitu ia cintai.

Mendengar suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Melihat Chanyeol seperti ini entah mengapa membuat hatinya teriris. Kenapa Chanyeol hanya bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak marah padanya karena telah mengecewakannya?

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menerima jabatan tangan Chanyeol tapi suara teriakan membuat Baekhyun dan juga Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"Paman Chanyeol!"

Itu suara teriakan Haowen yang berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol tak lupa di tangannya ada sebuah kue kecil yang telah di sediakan oleh pihak hotel. Di belakang Haowen, Luhan berdecak mendengar suara menganggu dari anaknya.

"Haowen jangan berteriak seperti it – "

Mimik wajah Luhan berubah memucat seketika. Tadinya ia ingin memarahi Haowen tapi semua itu ia urungkan ketika melihat seorang pria yang tidak asing di hadapan Chanyeol. Itu dia, pria yang sangat ingin Luhan hindari keberadaannya. Oh Sehun.

"Paman Chanyeol, kau harus mencoba kue ini. Ini sangat enak." Ujar Haowen pada Chanyeol sambil memberikan kue itu padanya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menerima kue itu dan langsung memakannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Haowen, kue ini memang enak. Chanyeol pun mengangkat jempolnya pada Haowen. "Benar, ini sangat enak."

Lama Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang satu sama lain, Luhan lah yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia berjalan mendekati Haowen dan menggenggam tangan mungil Haowen.

"Chan, aku dan Haowen ingin segera pulang jika kau – "

"Xi Luhan."

Luhan menelan salivanya ketika namanya di panggil oleh pria yang bernama Oh Sehun. Satu tetes keringat di pelipisnya berhasil mengucur. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak ingin menolehkan kepalanya dan menjawab panggilan dari Sehun karena ketika ia berhadapan kembali dengan Sehun kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu akan muncul kembali di pikirannya.

"Chanyeol-ah aku – "

"Anak itu... adalah anakku kan?"

Sehun menahan lengan Luhan ketika pria mungil itu akan pergi meninggalkannya bersama seorang anak yang ia yakini sebagai anak kandungnya. Tentu saja Sehun percaya diri dengan hal itu karena 8 tahun yang lalu Luhan pernah mendatanginya dan mengatakan jika saat itu ia tengah mengandung anak Sehun. Saat itu Sehun memang tidak mempercayainya karena mana ada laki – laki bisa hamil? Tapi saat ini entah mengapa ketika melihat anak yang di panggil Haowen itu seperti melihat Sehun ketika masih kanak – kanak, anak itu sangat mirip dengannya dari segi fisik.

Mendengar itu membuat Luhan mendengus remeh ke arah Sehun. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya. "Anakmu?" Kini Luhan berani memandang Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat pada Haowen. "Kau bercanda?"

Luhan berbalik dan hendak pergi namun lagi – lagi lengannya di tahan oleh Sehun. "Jawab saja Xi Luhan! Dia anakku kan?!"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan datar. "Bukan. Haowen bukan anakmu! Sejak pertama kali pun kau tidak pernah menganggap Haowen anakmu bukan?" Dengan kasar Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun dan pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Pria berwajah datar itu menggeram menahan amarahnya yang sukses di buat oleh Luhan tadi dan hendak mengejar langkah Luhan bersama anaknya tapi lengannya di tahan oleh pria mungil yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Sehun, Kau – "

"Menyingkirlah, Baek. Ini urusanku."

Secara tak sengaja Sehun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya agar bisa mengejar Luhan dan membuat Baekhyun memundurkan beberapa langkah sampai Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika kakinya sudah tidak menapak tahan dan terjatuh di kolam renang.

Byurr...!

"Baekhyun!"

Suara itu mampu membuat perhatian seluruh manusia tertuju pada kolam renang termasuk Luhan dan Sehun yang berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya semuanya melebar terkejut termasuk Chanyeol dengan teriakan paniknya yang langsung ikut terjun ke kolam renang untuk menolong Baekhyun, Mengingat Baekhyun itu sangat phobia pada air apalagi ini adalah kolam dewasa yang kedalamannya mencapai 2 meter.

Setelah berhasil menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah melemas, Chanyeol membawanya ketepian dan di bantu beberapa orang mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat panik dan kalut Chanyeol memberikan pertolongan pertamanya pada Baekhyun. Ia mencoba untuk memompa jantung Baekhyun dan bergantian untuk memberi Baekhyun napas buatan.

"Baek, sadarlah. Ku mohon."

Tangannya terus bekerja dan Chanyeol tak ada hentinya membuat napas buatan pada Baekhyun agar bisa kembali bernapas dan semua ketakutannya bisa hilang.

Seperti keajaiban, tubuh Baekhyun merespon apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Chanyeol. Mulutnya terbatuk – batuk sambil mengeluarkan air kolam yang sempat tertelan olehnya.

"Chan..."

Mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun memanggil namanya membuat perasaan lega melingkup hatinya. "Iya Baek, aku disini." Ia segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai menggigil ke gendongannya. Kepalanya menoleh mencari seseorang.

"Luhan." Panggilnya dan yang di panggil pun segera mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Tolong siapkan satu kamar untuk kami." Titahnya pada Luhan yang segera di kerjakan olehnya.

Luhan sempat bingung untuk menitipkan Haowen kepada siapa namun tiba – tiba saja Sehun datang seolah mengerti kegelisahan Luhan. "Aku yang akan menjaga Haowen." Luhan sempat tertegun beberapa saat tapi sedetik kemudian kepalanya mengangguk dan langkahnya berlari menuju front office untuk memesan kamar.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Haowen dengan erat meskipun anak laki – laki itu bingung tak mengenali siapa yang tengah menggenggam tangannya saat ini. "Paman, kenapa paman menggenggam tangan Haowen seerat ini? Apa paman akan menculik Haowen?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Haowen yang kini menatapnya bingung. Sehun terkekeh kecil kemudian mengusap kepala Haowen dengan sayang. "Tidak usah takut, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Appa."

Haowen ingin bertanya lagi namun hanya bisa ia pendam ketika melihat Chanyeol yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah semua itu mendekat ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah milikku." Setelah mengatakan itu pada Sehun, Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hotel.

Sehun menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah tau dari awal."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang tadi di beli oleh Luhan, Chanyeol segera membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sangat lama, saat ini ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Meskipun Baekhyun telah mengecewakannya tapi Chanyeol tetap mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Mungkin Chanyeol akan lebih memilih terus di sakiti oleh Baekhyun daripada Baekhyun meninggalkannya karena baginya Baekhyun adalah segalanya, penyelamatnya dan dunianya.

Gila memang tapi itulah Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu akan selalu melakukan apapun jika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang meskipun rasanya Chanyeol telah mencintai orang yang salah.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah manis Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sangat polos dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

Menyukai Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur karena hanya seperti ini yang membuat hatinya tentram. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang selalu berbohong padanya, tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang menyakiti hatinya yang ada hanyalah Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap dengan nyaman seperti ini.

Sebuah pergerakan di mata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap.

"Chan..."

"Iya sayang. Aku di sini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyumnya. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun berkali – kali.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun memanggil sekali lagi nama Chanyeol yang membuat pria tinggi itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kau ingin minum? Akan ku ambilkan sebentar."

Tangan Baekhyun menahan pergerakan Chanyeol ketika kekasihnya itu hendak mengambil minum yang berada di atas meja nakas. Chanyeol kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan mengusap dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?"

"Sehun. Di mana Sehun, Chan?"

Pandangan dan pikiran Chanyeol mendadak kosong. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika kekasihnya menanyakan keberadaan orang lain dengan tatapan khawatir.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tau, seharusnya ia menyadarinya dengan cepat jika mencintai Baekhyun sama seperti ia mengharapkan kesejukan di gurun pasir yang panas. Atau paling tidak seharusnya Chanyeol tidak boleh mencintai Baekhyun apalagi mencintai Baekhyun yang hingga seluruh jiwa raganya terenggut seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bittersweet**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu dengan cepat saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dengan suhu rendah ketika malam hari seperti ini. Daun – daun yang telah menguning terjatuh akibat tiupan angin malam yang sedikit kencang.

Suara hingar bingar yang menghentak jantung di sebuah klub malam tidak membuat seorang pria berpakaian kemeja serta celana hitam itu terganggu. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver itu sedikit basah akibat keringat karena tiba – tiba saja kondisi tubuhnya terasa panas.

Ia mengambil gelas yang terisi cairan berwarna kuning bening dengan sedikit busa dan meminumnya sekali tenggak. Keadaannya saat ini sudah sangat kacau.

"Hei Chanyeol-ssi, sepertinya kau sudah mabuk saat ini. Ingin ku telepon Luhan?" Tanya seorang pekerja sebagai bartender di hadapan pria bernama Chanyeol. Akhir – akhir ini Chanyeol memang rajin mengunjungi klub malam ini dan jika Chanyeol sudah mabuk bartender bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu akan menelpon Luhan.

Pria tinggi itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melakukan gesture berhenti pada Kyungsoo. "Tidak – hik – aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tubuh sempoyongan Chanyeol bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju keluar klub.

Langkah kakinya bukan berjalan menuju parkir mobil malah berjalan menuju halte bus dan duduk di sana.

Di halte ini hanya ada dia seorang, tentu saja karena ini sudah pukul 2 pagi. Orang gila mana yang akan berkeliaran di luar seperti ini kecuali Chanyeol – yeah setidaknya dia bukan gila tapi hanya sedang mabuk saja.

Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk ketika ia merasakan pening yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi itu terusik ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan balutan sweater berwarna peach sedang menatapnya kini. Chanyeol mendengus setelah menatap orang itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila melihat orang lain sebagai dia terus." Ujarnya dengan pelan. Kepalanya kembali terasa pening sehingga ia kepalanya terjatuh tepat di atas paha pria itu.

Pria itu memekik tertahan ketika kepala itu jatuh di atas pangkuannya. Ia ingin membangunkannya namun ketika ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya enggan melakukannya.

Jantungnya berdetak berkali – kali lipat. Tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk menggapai helaian rambut silver yang sedikit berantakan. bisa ia rasakan rambut silver itu terasa begitu lembut di permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Panggilnya dengan pelan. Hatinya tiba – tiba berdenyut sakit ketika menyebut nama itu kembali. Sudah hampir 3 bulan setelah insiden di hotel itu dia – Byun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari kehidupan Chanyeol maupun kehidupan Sehun setelah ia merasa sudah berkali – kali mengecewakan Chanyeol. Ia sungguh sangat merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol maka dia tidak memilih antara Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Apalagi saat ini Sehun sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dia pun baru mengetahui jika selama ini Sehun tidak menaruh hati kembali padanya.

Tubuhnya membeku ketika merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan di tangan kanannya yang sedang mengusap surai Chanyeol.

"Hentikan."

Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak bangun dari pangkuan Baekhyun. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin. Bau alkohol menguar ketika Chanyeol kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hentikan ku bilang!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Ia hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol namun pria tinggi dengan tatapan mata yang tak fokus itu malah menahan dan mengeratkannya.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir!"

"Berhenti membuatku gelisah!"

"Berhenti membuatku gila!"

"Dan berhenti membuatku sakit, Byun Baekhyun."

Satu tetes air mata berhasil Baekhyun keluarkan ketika ia melihat pria yang pernah menjalin kasih dengannya terlihat hancur seperti sekarang. Chanyeol telah berhasil meluapkan emosi yang selama ini ia pendamnya. Chanyeol menangis memilukan.

"Ba-baik, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan sakit lagi. A-aku akan pergi."

Baekhyun hendak bangkit namun tangannya tetap tertahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Jangan pergi lagi. Kau boleh menyakitiku lagi, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Baek tapi kumohon jangan pergi lagi."

Seketika kesadaran Chanyeol kembali melihat Baekhyun akan pergi lagi dari hadapannya. Baekhyun terdiam mendengar suara Chanyeol yang begitu memilukan, perasaan bersalah itu kembali lagi di hatinya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin kembali pada Oh Sehun? Kau ingin menikah dengannya? Baik. Aku akan mengabulkannya tapi jangan hilang dari pandangku lagi, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Chan. Aku tidak akan kembali kepada Oh Sehun." Perkataan Baekhyun membuat sedikit senyum Chanyeol nampak di wajahnya. Apa saat ini ia masih punya kesempatan lagi?

"Lalu kau akan kembali padaku?" Ya, Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap jika Baekhyun menginginkannya kembali. Namun yang ada hanya gelengan kecil dari Baekhyun dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf, Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak bisa kembali kepadamu."

"Tapi ke-kenapa?" Sontak pernyataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Bukan, bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Chanyeol dengan dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Karena aku sudah banyak menyakitimu, Chanyeol! Aku tidak bisa kembali menyakitimu lagi. Dan seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini Chan, seharusnya kau membenciku dan melupakan aku!" Seru Baekhyun dengan keras agar membuat Chanyeol tersadar akan cintanya yang sia – sia pada Baekhyun.

Mendengar suara kencang Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, perkataan Baekhyun memang benar dan Chanyeol sadari itu namun tak berapa lama ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pahit pada Baekhyun.

"Oh ya benar, seharusnya aku membencimu dan melupakanmu seperti yang kau katakan. Iya seharusnya aku bisa melakukan itu semua Baek! Tapi apa? Aku tak pernah berhasil melakukan itu! Kau kira aku tidak melakukan banyak hal agar aku bisa melupakan mu? Aku melakukannya dan semuanya gagal! Aku memang membencimu tapi rasa benciku padamu tidak bisa menandingi rasa cintaku padamu dan rasa sayangku padamu hingga seluruh jiwa ragaku terenggut seperti ini."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat frustasi. Hati berdenyut nyeri menyadari jika Chanyeol memang benar – benar mencintainya dan juga rasa bersalah itu semakin meninggi.

Tubuh Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang omong – omong terasa agak tirus.

"Kembalilah, Baek. Kembalilah padaku dan buat hidupku menjadi kembali normal."

"A-aku –"

"Kau masih mencintai Sehun? Kau belum bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya? Tak apa, itu bukan masalah besar, Baekhyun-ah. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah hanya diam, mengikuti kata hati kecilmu dan biar aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

"Aku... aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol-ah."

"Kenapa Baekhyun? Kenapa?"

"Karena saat ini aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bittersweet**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AYAH!"

Suara teriakan anak usia 7 tahun itu membuat seorang pria tinggi yang di panggil ayah itu tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah beberapa menit ia melamunkan sesuatu.

Ia menatap anak laki – laki yang DNA-nya sama persis dengan dirinya dengan dahinya yang berkerut sempurna kemudian mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung. Kadang anak satu ini suka bersikap sedikit kurang ajar pada yang lebih tua. Contohnya berteriak seperti tadi di depan telinganya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu pada ayah, Jackson-ah?"

Anak laki – laki berwajah mirip dengannya itu tidak menjawab melainkan menunjuk sesuatu di bawah dengan dagunya. Contoh lain anak itu bersikap tidak sopan bahkan dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Mata bulat itu semakin membulat ketika melihat anak laki – laki yang berusia 4 tahun sedang menangis di tanah dengan luka berdarah di lututnya. Ia segera menghampiri anak laki – lakinya itu.

"Astaga! Jesper-ah! Kenapa sampai terluka seperti ini?!" Pekiknya membantu Jesper untuk bangun dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada baju anaknya.

"Ayah... hiks... sakit..." Keluhnya pada sang ayah dan dengan sigap ayahnya membawa Jesper pada pelukannya dan menggendongnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan tangisan sang anak, apa yang akan di katakan istrinya jika melihat anak kesayangannya terluka seperti ini.

"Salah ayah, kenapa sedari tadi ayah hanya duduk melamun seperti itu sampai tidak menyadari Jesper terjatuh." Suara cempreng itu kembali datang dan membuat hatinya sedikit panas.

"Ini salahmu juga, Jackson-ah. Kenapa tidak menjaga dan menolong adikmu?" Jackson hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli.

Tangisan Jesper sedikit demi sedikit mulai sedikit mereda. Ia merasa sedikit lega, kemudian kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari ketika menyadari anak sulungnya tidak ada di taman kota ini.

"Jackson-ah, dimana Taehyung hyung?" Tanyanya. Lagi – Jackson hanya menunjuk dengan dagunya pada dua orang yang sedang asik bersenda gurau di sebuah bangku taman. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat anak sulungnya yang berusia 10 tahun itu malah asik bermain dengan temannya bukan ikut menjaga adiknya.

"Taehyung-ah!"

Panggilnya dengan suara berat miliknya mampu membuat anak laki – laki bernama Taehyung itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap sang ayah dengan poker face. Taehyung mengumpat di dalam hati ketika melihat sang ayah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Jungkook-ah. Karena saat ini ada makhluk Yoda sedang ingin membunuhku. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya pada temannya bernama Jungkook itu sambil melambaikan tangannya yang di balas senyuman manis ala Jungkook.

Langkah Taehyung cepat – cepat menghampiri sang ayah yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan tanduknya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap sang ayah dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ada apa ayah? Apa kita pulang sekarang?"

Melihat anak sulungnya bertanya polos seperti tidak ada apa – apa membuat sang ayah yang tadinya ingin mengomel malah menghelakan napasnya karena tak tega. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma rempah – rempah menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Aroma yang begitu lezat yang dapat menggugah selera siapapun termasuk seorang pria yang sedang memasaknya kini. Ia begitu menikmati aktivitasnya saat ini, apalagi ia melakukannya dengan penuh cinta karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk keluarganya.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah pukul 5 sore dan dengan cekatan ia memindahkan semua sajian ke atas meja makan. setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur ia melepaskan apron dan menaruhnya di tempatnya lalu langkahnya berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Disana terdapat bayi berusia 1 tahun sedang tidur terlelap di atas karpet yang lembut. Ia tersenyum lega melihat anaknya masih terjaga dan tak terganggu dengan aktivitas memasaknya. Ia menghampiri anaknya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati suara riang anak – anak berjalan memasuki apartermennya.

"Papa!"

Seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengecup pipinya dengan gemas. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi, Jackson-ah? Menyenangkan?"

Jackson yang di tanyai oleh papanya hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh dan menunjuk adiknya yang masih berada di gendongan sang ayah. Mata sipit itu ikut mengikuti jemari telunjuk Jackson dan seketika melebar melihat sebuah plester di lutut sang anak.

"Oh astaga! Jesper-ah kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini?" ia mengambil alih menggendong tubuh Jesper dan mendelik tajam ke arah 'suami'nya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini Chanyeol-ah? Kan sudah ku bilang untuk mengawasi mereka." Omelnya pada pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Pria tinggi itu hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang telah menjadi 'suami' sahnya sejak 8 tahun yang lalu dengan tatapan datar. Akhir – akhir ini Chanyeol memang bersikap aneh, seperti lebih suka melamunkan sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalian lapar? Ayo kita ke meja makan, papa sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk ayah." Ajaknya pada anak - anaknya yang diakhir sebuah senyuman untuk Chanyeol.

Taehyung mengajak Jackson berserta Jesper menuju meja makan, Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon yang masih terlelap ke meja makan dan di sampingnya Chanyeol tak henti mengelus lembut pipi Jiwon.

Taehyung, Jackson dan juga Jesper sudah duduk di tempatnya masing – masing. Mulut mereka tak hentinya membuat lingkaran karena takjub dengan semua makanan lezat yang tersaji di atas meja. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol menatap tak percaya ke arah Baekhyun. Ini sungguh luar biasa, Baekhyun sebelumnya hanya bisa membuat ramyeon dan sekarang berbagai hidangan tersaji di atas meja makan. ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi keluarga kecil mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil karena kejutannya berhasil membuat seisi anggota rumah takjub dengan karyanya. Baekhyun menyerahkan Jiwon pada Chanyeol kemudian pria mungil itu mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas.

Kue ulang tahun untuk Park Chanyeol di usianya yang telah menginjak 37 tahun dengan sebelumnya Baekhyun telah memasang lilin berserta apinya.

" _Saeng-il chughahamnida_ _._ _Saeng-il chughahamnida._ _Saranghaneun uri appa saeng-il chughahamnida!_ "

Chanyeol sangat terharu ketika semua anggota keluarganya kecuali Jiwon menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun memberinya kejutan ulang tahun untuknya.

Kalian tidak percaya? Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Karena setiap Chanyeol akan merayakan ulang tahunnya Baekhyun selalu tidak ada di rumah, entahlah banyak berbagai alasan yang Baekhyun berikan. Dan hari ini benar – benar hari terindahnya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan kue ulang tahunnya pada Chanyeol. "Tiup lilinmu dan panjatkan harapanmu."

Ketiga anaknya terkikik melihat penampilan ayahnya saat ini dengan menggendong Jiwon menampilkan wajah sedihnya dengan mata Chanyeol sudah berair dan hidungnya pun memerah namun Chanyeol tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan mengomeli anaknya.

"Kalian berada disisiku selalu adalah harapan terbesarku." Ujarnya sebelum ia meniup api di atas lilin yang berbentuk angka 37. Setelah ia meniup lilinnya, seruan dan tepuk tangan oleh ketiga jagoannya menggema di ruang dapur.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega kemudian ia menaruh kue itu di atas meja yang langsung di serbu oleh ketiga anaknya.

"Hey! Hey! Kalian! Ini kue milik ayah!"

"Huweeee...!"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memastikan Jiwon kembali terlelap di dalam boks tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol beranjak dan menaiki ranjang tempat tidurnya bersama Baekhyun. Ia mengecek ponselnya sambil menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Senyum di wajah tampannya tak pernah lepas melihat foto – foto yang berhasil ia abadikan tadi. Foto keluarga bahagianya dan impiannya selama ini. Rasanya ingin Chanyeol cuci lalu di pajang di setiap sudut rumahnya oh bukan hanya rumahnya tapi di setiap sudut gedung kantornya.

Chanyeol mendapatkan keluarga seperti ini dengan mudah? Jawabannya Tidak.

Sejak dulu, sejak pernikahan pertama Baekhyun memang mengikuti sebuah program kehamilan untuk laki – laki dari Amerika dan bisa menghasilkan keempat anaknya kini.

Park Jackson, Park Jesper dan Park Jiwon adalah anak kandung Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun namun tidak untuk Jung Taehyung yang merupakan anak tirinya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun memang pernah menikah dengan dengan lelaki bermarga Jung itu dan menghasilkan Taehyung namun entah ini di sebut musibah atau anugerah bagi Chanyeol. lelaki itu tewas akibat kecelakaan sehingga Chanyeol kembali lagi untuk merebut hati Baekhyun – lagi, meskipun tidak mudah merebut hati Baekhyun.

Meskipun Taehyung adalah anak tirinya tapi Chanyeol tidak membedakan kasih sayangnya. Ia menyayangi Taehyung seperti ia menyayangi ketiga jagoannya. Lagipula Taehyung adalah anak yang cerdas yang beberapa kali bisa membanggakannya sebagai orang tua Taehyung ya meskipun ada sedikit kenakalannya.

"Kau bahagia?"

Suara bening Baekhyun di telinganya secara tiba – tiba berhasil mengejutkannya hampir saja ponsel di tangannya tidak terjatuh – jikapun terjatuh ya tidak apa – apa karena jatuh ke kasur yang empuk. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah lengkap memakai piyama berwarna biru mudanya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi yang berkerut sempurna.

"Benar dugaanku. Ada yang tidak beres dengamu Chanyeol-ah. Pantas saja Jesper bisa terluka seperti itu." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun.

Ia menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas dan kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Maksudmu apa Baek?"

"Aku sudah 15 menit yang lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan selesai memakai cream malamku. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Ah I-itu –"

Chanyeol menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan gugup. Benar, dirinya melamun hingga ia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan semua aktivitasnya sebelum tidur. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar kemudian mengambil kedua telapak tangan besar Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Akhir – akhir ini kau sering melamun sampai sesuatu yang terjadi tidak kau sadari. Kau mau berbagi denganku?"

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan kita. Kita yang melalui 12 tahun ini."

"K-kau masih meragukanku?"

"T-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol-ah?"

Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk. Dia bingung untuk menjelaskan tanpa menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah, Baek aku akan menjelaskannya. Iya, sejujurnya iya aku masih meragukanmu. Akhir – akhir ini aku selalu memikirkan tentang aku yang semakin tua dan aku juga yang selalu berjuang sendirian di dalam hubungan kita. Kau tau, bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan ulang tahunku lengkap bersama keluarga kecil kita dan kau – aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau bisa memasak semua makanan itu. Aku selalu terpikirkan untuk menyerah jika tahun ini tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dalam hubungan kita. A-aku – aku akan benar – benar menyerah, Baekhyun jika kau belum bisa sepenuhnya mencintaiku."

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Di sampingnya Chanyeol, ada Baekhyun yang juga ikut meneteskan air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'Betapa bodohnya orang ini'.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Ia mengambil satu tangan Chanyeol dan menaruhnya di atas dada kirinya. "Kau bisa merasakannya itu?"

Di rasakan oleh Chanyeol ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh dada kiri Baekhyun yang berdetak dengan cepat. "Kau boleh mengataiku orang bodoh karena sangat lama menyadari jika aku juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Chanyeol-ah. Seharusnya dari dulu aku menyadarinya jika jantungku selalu berdetak cepat seperti ini ketika kau di dekatku karena aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu bukan karena aku takut jatuh cinta padamu dan meninggalkan pria yang bahkan sudah tidak menoleh lagi padaku."

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bersender di dadanya dalam terdiam.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Benar – benar sangat menyesal untuk 12 tahun yang kita lalui, Chanyeol-ah."

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar. Ia mengusap punggung itu dengan maksud menenangkannya tanpa membuka suaranya. Namun begitu hati Chanyeol terasa lega. Ia sangat bersyukur penantiannya selama 12 tahun ini tidaklah sia – sia. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit tanpa melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mendongkakan kepala agar bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang ikut menunduk menatapnya.

"Jangan menyerah, Chanyeol-ah. Ayo kita berjuang bersama – sama untuk anak – anak kita untuk keluarga kecil kita."

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Iya sayang iya, ayo kita berjuang bersama – sama untuk anak – anak kita dan keluarga kecil kita."

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan bibir tebal itu langsung meraup dan mencium bibir tipis milik Baekhyun – oh tidak, bibir itu sekarang hanya miliknya, milik Park Chanyeol seorang selamanya.

Mereka berciuman dengan bahagianya di tengah bulan pernama yang indah. Akhir cerita yang indah untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, meskipun selalu banyak rintangan yang menghadangnya, kepedihan yang selalu membuatnya putus asa namun ketulusan cinta dan kasih yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun selalu membawanya dalam akhir cerita yang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The End]**


End file.
